


Snow Kissed

by lilokca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Marvel Universe, Peter is a dork, Snow, Snowball Fight, disgusting amount of fluff really, reader is also a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilokca/pseuds/lilokca
Summary: Peter and reader go out for a walk in the freshly fallen snow and giggly fluff ensues.





	Snow Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really short I’m sorry

It had all started out so innocent. Peter had suggested you both go for walk in the new fallen white blanket covering the city. You were chattering away, eyes wide and sparkling from the new powder. You didn't notice Peter crouch down to scoop up a handful of snow. Sure, the sudden silence (and not to mention the sudden absence of his hand in yours) should have been warning enough. Suddenly your cheek was burning and you whipped around, eyes flashing and mitten-covered hands tense. He had thrown his head back, laughing and wiping his eyes.

"Oh it is so on." you muttered, hastily dropping to your knees and ignoring the ice stinging through your leggings. 

"Yeah? Catch me if you can babe," he winked, then turned and fled back up the path. You ran clumsily after him, occasionally slipping in boots that were a few sizes too big. You couldn't find yours and he had an extra pair. In one hand you held your poorly made snowball and the other was struggling to keep your hat from flying away from you. Peter wasn't exactly hard to keep track of. His dark coat stood out like an ink blot on a sheet of paper, and he wasn't having much more success in keeping his balance than you were. When he turned to see how far you had gotten, you took advantage of his slight pause and ran into him as hard as you could. His balance was toast. He collapsed back into the snow and a moment too late you realized you had used too much force... and fell over on top of him. You propped yourself up on your hands and stared into his face. Peter caught back the air that had been knocked out of him and laughed breathlessly, little wisps of air blowing your hair about gently. 

"Sometimes I think you get too competitive," he said, smirking amusedly up at you.

"You started it. I just finished it." you mumbled back. 

"Yeah yeah, alright," Peter reached up and touched your cheek with cold fingers. He refused to wear gloves because _“I can't feel your hand in mine when there's so many layers between us y/n.”_

"Your face is still red from earlier," he said absentmindedly twirling some of the hair that had fallen over your forehead. 

"And who's fault is that?" 

"Mine." He grinned again. He reached up and put his hand on the back of your neck, bringing your face down to his to connect your lips. Your face flushed pink when you both pulled away.

"My fault again," he said cheekily.

"Your lips are chapped," you replied stoically.

"Wow okay way to ruin the moment babe." Peter rolled his eyes. You laughed and pushed his hair back from his forehead. Then you remembered the snowball that you still had in your palm. Melting a little, but yes, it was still there. You smooshed it into the side of his face and pushed yourself up off of his chest as fast as you could. Running as fast as you could in the opposite direction and laughing hysterically, you yelled back.

"WHOSE FACE IS RED NOW LOSER"

Needless to say you spent the rest of the day in May’s apartment wearing fuzzy socks, sharing a blanket, and stealing sips from one another's mugs of hot chocolate. You stared blissfully out of the small window watching a new snowfall, in which you both promised to have a rematch in the next day.


End file.
